


Look At Those Eyes

by ahurston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: American History, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Founding Fathers, Happy 4th of July I Guess???, Humor, M/M, in the LOOSEST possible sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahurston/pseuds/ahurston
Summary: Dean and Cas, deciding who the hottest Founding Father was.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Look At Those Eyes

"Dean, your phone keeps buzzing," Cas grumbles into the back of his neck.

Dean paws at the nightstand in the dark, squinting at the screen before pulling Cas' arm tighter around himself.

"S'nothing. Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep."

More buzzing. 

"Deeean.”

Dean groans. "It's just Jody. She's trying to make me pick who the hottest Founding Father was. Who the fuck knows why."

"Aaron Burr," Cas says quickly, his voice the deep rumble of the unwillingly awakened. 

Dean grins. "That was fast."

"It's a fact. I don't need much time to recite a fact. Perhaps it’s apocryphal to call him a Founding Father, but he played a pivotal role in the passage of the 12th Amendment after the constitutional crisis of 1800. That’s often forgotten."

"And that makes him the hottest because..."

"He, well.” Cas sits up in bed, smoothing the sheets over his legs. “People commonly said he had rather remarkable eyes."

"’People,’ right. Definitely not...you." 

Dean now has the delightful mental image of Cas, who was, at the time, a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent, obsessed with the fits and starts of the grand American democratic experiment. And Aaron Burr’s eyes, apparently. 

Cas is blushing, picking at a loose thread from the sheets and decidedly not looking at him. 

Dean reaches over to grab his phone again. Cas leans over his shoulder to snoop. 

“What are you typing - Dean, no. ‘Hottest Founding Father,’ Dean, stop it.”

“Huh, from the side, Burr kinda looks like Jonny Lee Miller.” Dean shrugs, holding the phone out of Cas’ reach. “I can see it. So what did the other guys - oh, Jesus. John Adams.”

“Yes, John Adams was not, shall we say, conventionally attractive? He was also deeply unpleasant. Your people were right not to re-elect him,” Cas says firmly.

Dean keeps scrolling. “Yikes, James Madison.”

“He did not age gracefully, it’s true.”

Deeper into the search results, Dean stops suddenly. “Oh my god, Paul Revere - that cannot be his natural hairline.”

“Dean. Not that I don’t appreciate your enthusiasm for your nation’s history, but it’s very late. Perhaps -”

“Huh.”

Cas sighs. “What.”

“Hamilton’s kinda...I wouldn’t say _hot_ , but...” Dean hands the phone over to Cas, who smiles like he’s seeing a picture of an old friend. 

“Ah, yes. Let me tell you a story.”


End file.
